Save Me from the Apocalypse
by Cerenaaaa
Summary: There are two weeks left until the end of the world. Stuck in a country 3700 miles from home, Caroline has no way back to her family. Just as she's about to give up all hope, a mysterious man named Klaus offers her a solution. AU Klaroline.


**There are two weeks left until the end of the world. Stuck in a country 3700 miles from home, Caroline has no way back to her family. Just as she's about to give up all hope, a mysterious man named Klaus offers her a solution. AU Klaroline.**

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Hi everyone!

So, originally I uploaded this on my other account foreveraklarotard, but I thought, to hell with that! I'm gonna post it here. The original upload had less content, so if you read that already, READ THIS ONE AGAIN COS KLAUS IS IN THE END!

I was watching the movie 'Seeking a Friend for the End of the World' and it inspired me to write a Klaroline apocalypse story. I wouldn't really say it's a conventional doomsday Armageddon story, because I'm focusing more on the 'how to live your final days' part rather than the 'omg, we're all gonna die' part.

Anyway, this is a very short prologue just to sort of introduce the story. I promise the actual chapters will be longer.

* * *

Prologue

Caroline Forbes was lounging in her dorm room bed after the first day of school. Her roommate, Katherine Pierce, was in their en suite bathroom, taking a shower. Caroline had been so excited to move to the little town called Abbeyshire in the south of England.  
Caroline never imagined going off to college far away from home. She had always thought she would go to Whitmore College with Tyler, and everything would be perfect. That was the plan too, until Tyler broke up with her shortly after high school graduation. Then she received the news that she not only got accepted into Abbeyshire University, but was awarded a full scholarship. When she found out that her best friend, Katherine, had also been given the same opportunity, Caroline knew it was the universe giving her a sign.

Now she was here, in Abbeyshire, three thousand and seven hundred miles away from Mystic Falls. It was amazing. She reached over to the radio on table between her bed and Katherine's, and switched it on.

_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna-_

_BUZZ_

_We interrupt this broadcast for a breaking news report.  
It has been confirmed that a four mile wide asteroid, Mary, is headed toward Earth. NASA has estimated fourteen days until the imminent impact. We will be back with further details._

"Asteroid Mary? Sounds like a total hoax," Katherine said, walking out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. She proceeded to head toward the vanity table to apply lotion and moisturizer.

"Yeah, I watched that Family Guy episode," Caroline said in agreement.

"You watch Family Guy?" Katherine said with her eyebrow raised in a disapproving manner.

"Well, Matt made me watch it with him back when we were dating," Caroline said in her defense.

"Whatever. Anyway, I'm sure it will all blow over soon enough," Katherine said unenthusiastically.

"Yeah, just waiting for that 'April Fools' line. Even though it's September…"

Katherine picked up the hair dryer and plugged it into the socket. The deafening noise of the machine made Caroline walk out of the dorm room and into the empty hallway. She slumped her back against the door and studied her surroundings. It was quite eerie; the identical doors that stretched on, the florescent lighting, and the white tiles. The emptiness made the hall even eerier. Everybody was probably tired and already in bed, it was pretty late after all. Caroline pulled out her phone and searched for 'mom' in the contacts list. She pressed 'call' and waited patiently for her mother to pick up.

"Hello?" Liz Forbes said on the other end of the line.

"Mom! It's me, Caroline."

"Caroline! How was your first day?"

"It was good. I've already made a few friends."

"That's great, honey. Listen, I'd love to chat a little longer but there's a case that needs my attention and I have go. Okay?"

"Oh. Yeah. Sure."

"Alright, I love you, sweetie."

"I love you too."

Caroline sighed as she put her phone back into her pocket. Being the sheriff of Mystic Falls, her mom was always busy. She never had time for Caroline back home and she didn't seem to have time now, even though Caroline has moved so far away. If the world were really ending, she probably wouldn't even care.

Caroline listened for the ringing of the hair dryer back in her room, but it seemed to have stopped. She opened the door behind her and went back inside. Katherine was done drying her hair and was about to get up to change.

"Katherine?" Caroline called.

"Yeah?"

"Let's go to a bar."

Katherine smiled a sly smile at her roommate and said, "on the first day of school? You're feeling naughty, Miss Forbes!"

"So you don't want to go out?"

"Oh, I never said that."

* * *

Niklaus Mikaelson was sitting in the corner booth in his favorite in Abbeyshire. He enjoyed coming alone to this particular bar to people-watch whenever he got the chance. A local news station interrupted the sports program on the television to warn the viewers of a four mile wide asteroid plummeting towards Earth. It apparently had the power to destroy all life on the planet.

What an absurd little town, he thought as he took a sip of whiskey.

Klaus had always enjoyed his annual trip to Abbeyshire with his brother, Elijah. Every time they came around, Klaus discovered a new quirk. Last time, it was a festival dedicated to throwing tomatoes at random strangers in the street, much like they did in Spain. This time, it was a local doomsday report.

Klaus had always been a skeptical person, ever since he was a young boy. He thought the world had gone past the entire Armageddon phase in 2012. He wasn't sure how he felt about all life coming to an end. He knew that he wanted to stay alive but he didn't feel like he had much to lose if he died in such a scenario. At least the whole world would be going down with him.

Klaus drew in a quick breath, satisfied with the thought. He didn't find it depressing, instead he found it comforting. Nobody would die alone. He looked around the bar and studied each individual person. He wondered which of them were truly lonely behind their seemingly happy exteriors.

His focus immediately shifted to the entrance of the bar, when a beautiful blonde girl walking inside.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So, what did you think? Please leave me a review! I know it's not much to go on, but do you think there's potential for a good story? Haha.

Also, I love Katherine so I just HAD to include her into the story somehow. I'm also a Kaylijah shipper, so watch out for that too!

Oh and I have nothing against Family Guy, it's one of my favorite shows! I just remembered in season 1, Caroline mentioned Matt making her sit through Family Guy.

Anyway, thanks for reading.

Love,

Cerena


End file.
